La Disparition
by Gylliweed
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour les élèves de Poudlard. La Guerre est terminée et Harry revient pour une huitième et dernière année. Mais lors du premier jour, un accident expulse les adultes du château, et les élèves se retrouvent alors enfermés dans l'école...


Bonjour !

Oh, comme ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site ! Plusieurs années, et j'avoue que ça m'a manqué quand même.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour être nostalgique : il se trouve que j'ai sur mon ordi une fanfiction que j'adore. Elle a une histoire un peu particulière : elle vient d'une idée de **Umbre77**, qui, dans son histoire ''Alpha Potentiel'', avait parlé d'une histoire qu'elle aurait aimé lire. Cette idée m'a tellement plu que j'ai voulu la faire.

Elle n'est pas terminée et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : je manque de pas mal de temps pour écrire, donc la fin n'arrivera de sitôt. Mais l'histoire est déjà toute pensée, et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en stock. J'ai décidé de poster cette fanfiction en espérant que cela va rebooster mon envie d'écrire, et parce que quand même, c'était bien dommage de la laisser traîner au fond de mon ordi.

Bon, j'arrête le blabla. Place au premier chapitre. Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Bonne lecture

oOo

CHAPITRE 1

.

_**Jour 1, 10H36**_

.

-Dépêches toi Ron, tout le monde t'attend !

Ron grogna et termina rapidement sa valise. Il était certain d'avoir oublié encore quelques d'affaires mais il comptait sur sa mère pour les lui envoyer par hibou plus tard dans l'année.

-J'arrive, répondit-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé retourner à Poudlard. Pas après avoir quitté le château à la fin de sa sixième année; pour se lancer avec Harry et Hermione dans une chasse aux Horcruxes désespérée.

Mais ils avaient gagné la guerre. Il avait mis une année de sa vie entre parenthèses et maintenant, on lui demandait, ainsi qu'aux autres élèves, de revenir passer leur septième année à Poudlard.

McGonagall, maintenant directrice, avait fait comme si l'année précédente n'avait pas existé. Elle avait envoyé à chaque famille un hibou expliquant que les élèves recommenceraient intégralement leur dernière année de cours.

Les septièmes années devaient revenir pour la huitième fois, et les premières années reprendraient tout du début, en compagnie des derniers enfants sorciers à avoir eu onze ans.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et comme si rien ne s'était effectivement passé, Ron Weasley fut pour la septième fois le dernier à arriver dans le salon, sa valise à la main.

-Ginny est déjà partie avec ton père, gronda Molly. Harry et moi t'attendons depuis dix minutes.

-C'est parce qu'il n'était là que depuis hier soir et que sa valise était déjà faite, expliqua Ron.

Molly prit le pot de Poudre de Cheminette et le tendit aux deux garçons.

-C'est juste que je suis beaucoup plus organisé que toi, sourit Harry en prenant une poignée de poudre.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude et prit à son tour de la poudre.

-Harry passe devant, commanda Molly, on sera là dans quelques secondes.

Ron vit son meilleur ami disparaître dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

Il savait que Harry était heureux de retourner à Poudlard une dernière année. Lui aussi avait cru devoir quitter le château définitivement et la lettre de McGonagall leur avait donné l'occasion d'y revenir.

Il prit à son tour la poudre de Cheminette, arrivant dans une salle cachée aux moldus dans la gare de King's Cross. Molly arriva à son tour et les poussa rapidement vers la voix 9 ¾ . Depuis sa deuxième année, Ron avait toujours un peu peur que le mur magique ne s'ouvre pas pour lui et il laissa Harry passer devant lui.

-On se retrouve de l'autre côté, lui dit son meilleur ami en se dirigeant droit vers le mur.

Harry ressortit du côté sorcier, un sourire aux lèvres. Le train sifflait, les enfants se retrouvaient en poussant des cris de joie et les parents regardaient d'un air inquiet leur marmaille s'éloigner d'eux.

-Et bien, fit Ron qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé ici.

Harry reconnut que le chaos régnant sur le quai de la gare était le même que les autres années, mais trop de détails montraient également ce qui avait changé. Certains parents n'étaient plus là, certains élèves non plus. De nombreuses familles avaient fui le pays lorsque Voldemort avait gagné en pouvoir et la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas revenues.

Ceux qui restaient avaient pour la plupart réussis à se cacher afin de ne pas s'impliquer dans la Guerre. Plus rares étaient ceux qui avaient aidé l'Ordre du Phœnix, Harry fit un signe de tête à ceux là, car ils avaient tous vécus de longs mois au Square Grimmault.

Certains élèves étaient accompagnés par des Aurors. Orphelins des deux camps, ils avaient été pris en charge par le Ministère dès la fin de la guerre, et ceux qui en avaient l'âge venaient maintenant à Poudlard. Harry avait vu à quoi ressemblaient les orphelinats du Ministère; il savait que maintenant, le château deviendrait une maison pour ces orphelins, comme il l'avait été pour lui.

Il sentit Ron poser une main sur son épaule.

-Allez mon vieux, c'est l'heure de dire au revoir à ma mère. Et on sera partis pour une nouvelle année d'aventures.

-Je n'espère pas, sourit Harry, plus jamais d'aventures.

Cette année, il voulait faire les choses bien. Il ne visiterait plus les parties interdites du château, il resterait à distance des objets suspects et il comptait bien passer le moins de temps possible dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il voulait vivre son année comme tous les autres étudiants.

Harry dit au revoir à la famille Weasley et monta dans le train à la suite de Ron. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Neville et commencèrent à se diriger vers le wagon où se trouvait le reste de la bande.

Harry s'arrêta en voyant Draco Malfoy dans le couloir.

Il s'était demandé si le Serpentard souhaiterait revenir à Poudlard cette année, après le décès de son père. Draco avait en quelque sorte œuvré pour l'Ordre du Phénix durant la guerre. McGonagall avait ainsi révélé à Harry que le jeune Malfoy s'était enfui d'Angleterre avec sa mère grâce à l'aide du Directeur, et ce, contre certains renseignements que le Directrice avait qualifié "d'essentiels à l'issue de la guerre". Il avait aussi dû aider à soigner les blessés étrangers.

Harry s'était dit que Malfoy aurait préféré rester avec sa mère afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, plutôt que de revenir à Poudlard.

Mais le Serpentard était apparemment revenu de son exil puisqu'il était là, fixant Harry sans avoir l'intention de faire le moindre mouvement.

Harry s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-Malfoy, salua t-il.

Le geste ne sembla pas offenser le Serpentard et Harry attendit. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa dernière année à Poudlard par une rivalité qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

-Potter, lui répondit Malfoy en lui serrant la main.

Le Gryffondor lui fit un signe de tête entendu, avant de s'éloigner en direction de ses amis.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise.

-Bah mince alors, fit celui ci, Potter a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.

-Moi je trouve que Draco a encore plus changé, avança Goyle. Si Harry avait voulu lui serrer la main l'année dernière, Draco lui aurait plutôt jeté un sort, pas vrai ?

Draco ne put que donner raison à son ami. Pourtant, l'année dernière était révolue et si Potter ne voulait plus se battre, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-C'est le seul apport positif de la Guerre, fit Théodore, Potter et Draco se sont fait pousser un cerveau.

Trois mois après la fin de la Guerre, les élèves commençaient déjà à relativiser l'horreur que ça avait été, mais Draco se rembrunit légèrement. Les six mois qu'il avait passé en France avec sa mère avaient été éprouvants. Sous condition d'être mis à l'abri de Voldemort et de Lucius, McGonagall leur avait demandé de travailler dans un camp de réfugiés. Sans rien connaître à la médicomagie, Draco et Narcissa avait aidé à l'infirmerie, apprenant à soigner les blessés toujours plus nombreux car les Mangemorts français se faisaient plus insistants au fur et à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait gagner la Guerre.

Alors que ses amis entraient dans un wagon, Draco s'arrêta un instant et dit quelques mots à un élève de première année.

-C'est quelqu'un que tu connais Draco ? Demanda Goyle derrière lui.

-Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière, répondit t-il simplement en entrant dans le wagon. Tu peux me monter ma valise ?

Goyle sourit légèrement en prenant la valise de son ami. Draco avait toujours été plus petit que lui et dès la première année, il l'avait aidé à porter ses affaires. Gregory savait que les autres le voyait comme le domestique de Draco mais il préférait cela au fait de laisser son ami crouler sous une valise deux fois plus lourde que lui.

Gregory rangea par la suite sa propre valise, avant de sortir de sa poche quelques mornilles. Il se tourna vers Vincent, déjà près à sortir.

-On revient dans quelques minutes, prévint-il.

-Prend moi une Plume en Sucre, s'il te plait ! Cria Pansy avant que la porte ne se referme.

Dans le couloir, Gregory croisa le premier année que Draco connaissait.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda t-il à Vincent.

-Je devrais ?

-Draco l'a rencontré pendant la Guerre.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils avaient échappé de justesse à la Guerre. Leurs pères étant Mangemorts, ils avaient craint que Voldemort ne veuille les enrôler, comme Il avait voulu amener Draco à sa cause. Mais Goyle et Crabbe pères n'étaient pas aussi importants que Lucius Malfoy et leurs fils furent jugés trop jeunes pour recevoir l'honneur d'être marqués.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demanda Vincent.

Sachant de quoi il parlait, Gregory répondit :

-La juge ne sait toujours pas si on nous laissera entrer à Azkaban. Paraît que c'est un problème d'âge ; on aurait du mal à résister aux Détraqueurs.

-J'ai plus peur de revoir mon père que des Détraqueurs, rétorqua Vincent à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendu des autres élèves.

Ils arrivèrent près du chariot à confiserie et commandèrent ce qu'ils désiraient. Pendant qu'on leur préparait leur paquet, Gregory tenta de rassurer son ami.

-Ton père a survécu à la Guerre, il survivra aussi à Azkaban.

-Mais dans quel état ? Et ce n'est pas comme si il avait une chance de sortir un jour...

Ils payèrent et repartirent vers leur compartiment. Gregory tendit à Vincent une Chocogrenouille et son ami sourit.

-T'es vraiment pas doué pour réconforter.

-C'est tes préférées, se défendit Gregory. Me dis pas que tu préfères que je te fasse un câlin ?

Vincent riait encore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le wagon.

-Tu me dois trois Noises, fit Gregory en tendant à Pansy sa Plume au Sucre.

-Tu m'arnaques, ça ne coute que deux noises !

-C'est pour la livraison, répondit Gregory.

Pansy sourit et commença sa friandise. Elle avait été surprise en voyant Vincent rire, lui qui avait été austère tout l'été suite à l'arrestation de son père.

Elle au moins avait été assez chanceuse pour avoir un père qui s'était enfui dès la mort de Voldemort. Pansy savait qu'une fois l'année terminée, elle partirait avec sa mère le rejoindre, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait s'exiler. Elle n'était revenue à Poudlard que parce que son père le lui avait obligé.

Mais si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire après cette dernière année, Pansy était inquiète pour ses amis. Théo était dans la même situation qu'elle, son père ayant réussi à échapper aux Aurors, mais il ne souhaitait pas quitter l'Angleterre après Poudlard. Lui et Blaise n'avaient pas été trop touchés par la Guerre et ils espéraient continuer leurs études. Mais Gregory et Vincent n'avaient plus de famille, et ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après cette année.

Draco l'inquiétait plus encore. Il possédait encore de l'argent grâce à l'héritage de Narcissa, mais depuis la mort de Lucius, la vie de Draco semblait s'être arrêtée. Merlin, il avait même fait la paix avec Potter ! Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire après Poudlard, Draco avait haussé les épaules en lui répondant qu'il y réfléchirait pendant l'année. Mais Pansy savait que Draco n'avait tout simplement plus d'objectif et qu'il était désœuvré depuis la fin de la Guerre.

-C'est l'heure de la réunion des préfets, fit-elle plus tard dans l'après-midi, en interrompant ses camarades.

-On est vraiment obligé d'y aller tous les deux ?

Pansy lança un regard noir à Théo et celui ci se leva en soupirant.

-A tout à l'heure ! Salua Blaise alors que Pansy fermait la porte derrière elle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Théo soupira :

-Il est assez effrayant ce nouveau Draco.

-Il ne veux pas parler pour l'instant, c'est tout.

-Jusqu'ici, il a été plus amical envers Potter qu'envers nous.

-C'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu notre chance, rétorqua Pansy.

Théodore savait que son amie avait raison. Tous les deux, ainsi que Blaise, avait été tellement tenus à l'écart de la Guerre par leurs parents qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment ressenti les effets.

En réalité, c'était lorsqu'il avait vu Draco, Gregory et Vincent que Théo s'était rendu compte à quel point la Guerre avait fait des dégâts sur certains d'entre eux.

Il voulait aider Draco mais il avait l'impression que rien ne touchait plus son ami et il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Ça ne marchait pas comme avec Blaise, à qui une étreinte maladroite redonnait le sourire; Draco était naturellement plus distant et les choses s'étaient empirées avec la Guerre. Blaise étant plus proche de Draco, il espérait que lui sache comment l'aider. Théo se promit d'en parler d'urgence avec son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au wagon destinée à accueillir la réunion des préfets. Théo ne savait pas pourquoi le Directeur lui avait donné ce rôle. Il aurait préféré que Draco soit le Préfet de Serpentard car au moins, les responsabilités l'auraient peut-être sorties de son apathie.

-Entrez, leur fit le professeur Flitwick avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Théo fut surpris en voyant qui était le préfet de Gryffondor. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul choix surprenant de la part de McGonagall puisque ça n'était pas Weasley ou Potter qui avait été choisi, mais Longdubat. Peut-être que comme Draco, le leader des Gryffondors était encore trop préoccupé par la Guerre pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa Maison.

Théo ne fut pas surpris par les autres préfets. Granger pour Gryffondor, Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Morag Mcdougall pour Serdaigle. Théodore s'assit entre Pansy et Granger et la réunion commença.

-Vous l'avez remarqué, commença Flitwick, il y a moins d'étudiants que les années précédentes, même si pour la première fois, nous accueillons huit générations d'élèves. Vous serez donc confronté à des situations inédites, notamment à cause de la ''cohabitation'' des premières années. Nous craignons que les premières années ''redoublants'' ne mènent la vie dure à ceux qui arrivent à Poudlard pour la première fois. Ça sera à vous de faire en sorte que les élèves de onze ans ne soient pas mis à l'écart par ceux qui en ont douze.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pensé à ce problème dès qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de McGonagall expliquant le nouveau fonctionnement de l'école. Les anciens premières années avaient vécu un enfer sous les Carrow et ils n'accepteraient pas facilement de se retrouver au même niveau que des ''enfants'' qui n'avaient pas connu la Guerre.

Tandis que Flitwick leur expliquait en détails le rôle de Préfet, Hermione observa chacun de ses ''collègue''. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise par les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Anthony, Zacharias et Susan avaient fait parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et elle savait que Morag était une élève responsable et qu'elle avait deux sœurs plus jeunes, dont au moins une à Serdaigle.

Parkinson non plus n'était pas un choix étonnant mais elle avait eu la même surprise en voyant que Nott était préfet que lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Neville. Mais en y réfléchissant, Hermione voyait un parallèle entre les deux garçons. Malfoy et Harry n'étaient pas en état d'assumer le rôle de préfet et elle avait pensé au départ que Ron et Zabini seraient choisis puisqu'ils avaient eux aussi une certaine influence dans leurs maisons.

Mais après réflexion, Hermione s'était demandé si les deux garçons feraient vraiment de bons préfets. Elle savait que Ron ferait tout pour ses amis et qu'il aimait sa maison, mais elle ne le pensait pas assez responsable pour s'occuper de plus de cinquante élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Neville et Nott étaient dans l'ombre de leurs amis mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant à négliger. Hermione savait que McGonagall n'avait pas choisi ses préfets à la légère et peut-être avait-elle d'autres raisons pour choisir ces garçons, mais Hermione était plutôt satisfaite de ces choix.

La réunion dura plus d'une heure et Flitwick finit en leur demandant de prévenir les élèves qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et qu'ils devaient commencer à se préparer. Les préfets se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

Morag fut la dernière à partir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je prends les wagons de droite et tu prends les autres ? Lui demanda Anthony.

Morag acquiesça et partit avec son camarade à la recherche des wagons contenant des Serdaigles.

-Heureusement que c'était pas Potter le préfet des Gryffondors, remarqua le garçon.

-Il n'était peut-être pas là l'année dernière mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on est tous de retour dans une école normale.

-Potter a tué Voldemort mais il n'a rien fait pour nous protéger quand Rogue était le Directeur.

-On en a déjà parlé, soupira Morag, il avait surement d'autres choses à faire. Et puis, rappelle toi que tu as été dans l'Armée de Dumbledore avec lui et tu as toujours dit qu'il faisait un bon professeur.

-Un bon professeur peut-être, accorda Anthony, mais je suis bien content que Longdubat soit préfet. Lui au moins est resté à Poudlard l'année dernière et a protéger les élèves comme il l'a pu.

-Je sais Anthony. Je te laisse, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un wagon de première année.

Morag sourit en voyant que sa petite sœur se trouvait à l'intérieur. Katherine faisait parti de ces ''nouveaux'' premières années et Morag espérait qu'elle ne serait pas victime des plus anciens.

-On va bientôt arriver à Poudlard, dit-elle à tous les élèves présents. Vous allez devoir mettre vos robes de sorcier et quand on sortira du train, vous suivrez Hagrid.

-C'est le géant ? demanda une petite fille.

-C'est lui, acquiesça la préfète, il vous emmènera au château.

-On va pas avec vous ? fit sa petite sœur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une surprise, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle quitta le wagon et passa au suivant. Les élèves plus âgés savaient déjà comment se déroulait l'arrivée à Poudlard et Morag arriva rapidement à un wagon plein de Serdaigles de cinquième année dont sa deuxième sœur, Isabel, faisait partie.

Contrairement à Katherine, Isabel avait toujours été plus indépendante, et Morag l'aimait tout autant. Par contre, elle n'avait pu se faire à Jason Samuels, le copain de Isabel. On avait toujours tendance à nommer Serpentard comme la maison ayant le plus d'élèves ''méchants'' ou ''sournois'', mais Morag savait que la présence de Jason plaçait Serdaigle au moins en seconde position.

Elle délivra à nouveau son message et partit.

-Elle devrait pas être là.

-C'est de ma sœur que tu parles Jason, rétorqua Isabel.

-Et alors ? Les huitièmes années ne devraient pas être là, je sais même pas pourquoi McGonagall nous fait recommencer à zéro.

-On n'a pas appris grand chose l'année dernière, répondit Jeremy, et puis tous les élèves n'étaient pas là.

-C'étaient tous des lâches, grogna Jason. Et puis la majorité d'entre nous est restée, on devrait être en sixième année au lieu de rester coincé en tant que cinquième année.

Jeremy se retient de répondre. Son meilleur ami n'acceptait toujours pas de devoir faire du sur-place et personne ne réussirait à lui faire changer d'avis.

-C'est surement à cause de Potter et des autres, fit Isabel, eux ils n'ont fait que six années.

-C'est ce que je disais, sourit Jason, tout ça c'est de la faute aux huitièmes années.

Jeremy était d'accord avec son ami, même si il n'était pas aussi radical que lui. Les huitièmes années n'avaient rien à faire à Poudlard car ils avaient tous fait leur septième année, Potter et ses copains mis à part. Et l'année dernière n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, il suffisait de faire ce que les Carrow voulaient si on ne voulait pas être puni.

-L'année dernière aurait pu être plus agréable si les huitièmes années n'avaient pas toujours défié les professeurs, continua Jason. C'est tous ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui se sont cachés dans l'école qui ont rendus les Carrow vraiment méchants.

-Et une fois qu'ils étaient bien à l'abri, continua Isabel, aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu pour nous aider alors que les Carrow nous punissaient à leur place.

Bien qu'il était d'accord avec ses deux amis, Jeremy arrêta de les écouter et commença à se préparer. Il avait entendu cette conversation des dizaines de fois et même si ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire que les huitièmes années auraient du partir, lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cultiver sa rancœur envers les plus âgés. Mais il était apparemment le seul de la bande à le penser puisque tous les sixièmes et cinquièmes années de Serdaigle n'avaient fait que parler de ça durant le trajet.

Finalement, tout le monde s'habilla et fut prêt à sortir du wagon. Le train venait juste de s'arrêter et les couloirs étaient bondés. Profitant de sa taille, Jason créa un passage pour ses amis dans la foule, bousculant un élève de première année.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il sans regarder à qui il s'adressait.

Jordan se massa le bras avec une grimace de douleur et retint ses larmes difficilement.

Draco lui avait pourtant dit que son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express serait amusant et qu'il pourrait s'y faire plein d'amis. Mais le nouveau premier année avait passé son voyage avec des filles qui se connaissaient déjà et qui avaient échangé des messes basses durant tout le trajet.

Jordan aurait aimé aller dans le même wagon que Draco, mais celui ci était trop grand et il avait déjà plein d'amis. Il se sentit tellement seul qu'un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait voulut revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, alors qu'il aidait sa maman et Draco à l'infirmerie. Mais rapidement, il se sentit honteux.

La Guerre, il n'avait toujours pas bien compris pourquoi elle avait eu lieu, mais il savait que ça faisait vraiment souffrir les gens, surtout ceux qui venaient chez sa mère pour se faire soigner. Lui, il ne s'occupait que des gens pas très blessés, mais il avait déjà vu du sang et des blessures qu'il savait que les autres enfants de son âge ne verraient jamais.

Il sortit du train et se dirigea vers les autres premières années ralliés autour d'un géant qui leur criait de venir.

-Bon, les enfants, commença le géant, moi c'est Hagrid. Vous allez tous me suivre, on va aller au château de notre côté.

Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, excités d'être enfin arrivé au Poudlard dont on leur avait tant parlé. Jordan aurait aimé être déjà arrivé dans le château, prêt à s'endormir sous sa couverture. Il savait déjà qu'il irait à Serpentard, qu'il supposait être la meilleure des quatre maisons puisqu'il en sortaient des élèves comme Draco.

Hagrid les mena à l'écart des autres années et ils arrivèrent près d'une berge où se situaient cinq petites barques, ainsi qu'une autre, plus grosse. Le géant prit place dans cette dernière et demanda aux autres élèves de monter dans les autres. La plupart des élèves restèrent, inquiets, sur la berge, tandis que Jordan s'installa dans la barque la plus proche de lui, rapidement suivi par une fille aux cheveux blond et bouclés qui s'assit en face de lui.

-Salut, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, moi c'est Lilith.

-Jordan, dit le garçon un peu hésitant.

-T'es monté vite, remarqua la jeune fille. Si t'es courageux alors tu iras surement à Gryffondor !

Lilith était la première élève qui se montrait amicale envers lui, alors Jordan tenta de ne pas paraître trop méchant en répondant :

-Non, moi je sais que j'irais à Serpentard. Mais ça doit être bien Gryffondor aussi.

-Bien sur, ma maman était à Gryffondor et c'est une sorcière très puissante.

-Et ton père ?

-Serpentard, comme toi, sourit la fille.

-On peut être ami avec des gens des autres maisons ? Questionna Jordan.

Il ne se rappelait pas que Draco lui ait jamais parlé d'amis en dehors de Serpentard.

-Bien sur. Même si moi je vais à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard, on peux quand même être ami.

Jordan ne la connaissait pas encore, mais il se dit que Lilith devait forcement être quelqu'un de bien et il répondit à son sourire. A ce moment, tous les élèves étaient entrés dans les barques et magiquement, celles ci se mirent à traverser le lac.

Lilith tourna la tête afin de mieux observer le château. De loin, il était sombre et menaçant, mais plus ils avançaient, plus les lumières lui donnait un air accueillant. Elle parla durant tout le trajet avec Jordan. Son père lui avait dit de rester à l'écart des ''anciens'' premières années mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et elle avait passé son trajet à s'en mordre les doigts car ses compagnons de wagons n'avaient fait que la rabaisser. Elle était sortie du Poudlard Express avec une boule au ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Jordan, qui paraissait encore plus seul qu'elle.

-T'as vu ? On voit que cette partie du château est neuve, lui montra le garçon.

-C'est à cause de la Guerre. Ma mère est partie à cause de la Guerre aussi.

Elle vit le regard compréhensif de Jordan.

-Moi, j'ai aidé ma mère à soigner des gens blessés à cause de la Guerre.

-Tu les remettais à neuf, comme le château, sourit Lilith.

-On essayait, acquiesça Jordan.

Lilith se dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose de différent des autres.

-T'imagines, dit-elle en pointant le château, qu'on va habiter là pendant sept ans.

-Ça veut dire qu'on en ressortira à dix-sept ans... C'est vieux quand même, confirma Jordan en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux et bientôt, ils étaient arrivés sur la rive opposée. Hagrid les fit descendre des barques et ils rejoignirent une vieille dame qui se présenta comme la Directrice McGonagall. Jordan lui souffla qu'elle ressemblait à une vieille chouette et Lilith pouffa à nouveau.

Plus ils montaient à travers le château, plus les élèves devenaient excités, parlant et riant plus fort. Mais le vacarme cessa quand il arrivèrent face à la porte de la Grande Salle. McGonagall leur expliqua alors qu'on allait les répartir dans les quatre maisons et qu'ensuite, viendrait le banquet de bienvenue. On les fit alors entrer et Lilith croisa une dernière fois le regard de Jordan, dans lequel elle pouvait lire la même admiration qu'elle ressentait.

Les premières années entrèrent, sous les regards amusés, moqueurs, ou compréhensifs des autres années. Les visages béats des nouveaux arrivants faisaient rire les plus âgés, qui eux-même se rappelaient de leur ébahissement lorsqu'il avait découvert le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle.

McGonagall plaça les premières années devant l'estrade et monta se positionner près du tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau Magique. La professeur expliqua alors aux premières années le principe des quatre maisons de Poudlard

Elle commença par appeler un Bells Simon, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard, et ainsi de suite, les élèves furent répartis. Jordan partit lui aussi à Serpentard, Mcdougall Katherine eut un grand sourire quand elle rejoignit ses deux sœurs à Serdaigle et Moon Lilith fut envoyé à Gryffondor. La Cérémonie des Répartitions fut courte et étonnement, le choixpeau ne chanta pas. Il n'avait surement plus besoin de les prévenir de rester soudés puisque la Guerre était terminée.

Puis, McGonagall alla se placer derrière la table des Professeurs et dit :

-Bienvenue à tous. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir tous nos nouveaux élèves et de revoir les anciens. Vous connaissez pour la plupart le règlement. Il vous est défendu d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite et toute entorse au règlement entraînera une retenue avec Mr Rusard, ce que vous ne voulez surement pas avoir.

Rusard poussa un grognement près de la porte d'entrée et quelques premières années pâlirent. McGonagall reprit :

-Poudlard sera pour les sept années à venir votre seconde maison. Seul l'entente et le respect peuvent faire cohabiter tant de personnes dans le château, c'est pourquoi je ne tolérerais ni bagarres, ni duels. Poudlard sera l'endroit où vous apprendrez à vivre avec les autres, à les écouter et à vous faire écouter. Vous sortirez d'ici en tant d'adultes et sorciers accomplis et je serais heureuse de vous guider tout au long du chemin.

McGonagall conclut son discours étonnement sérieux par une note plus légère :

-Maintenant, place au banquet !

Elle frappa alors dans ses mains, et quelque chose d'étrange arriva.

Les corps des professeurs s'effacèrent.

Les premiers concernés furent ceux en bout de table. Hagrid disparut en quelques secondes, laissant un trou béant à côté de Trelawney qui déjà, devenait transparente.

A ce moment là, les plats étaient déjà apparus sur la table des Poufsouffles.

Flitwick n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il s'évaporait à son tour. Les autres professeurs et les élèves commencèrent alors tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait.

Ce fut au tour des Serpentards d'être servis, par des plats remplis de nourriture.

McGonagall regardait autour d'elle, confuse, alors que le professeur Chourave tenta de jeter un sort, en vain. Elle s'effaça alors qu'au même moment, les plats apparurent sur la table des Serdaigles.

Alors que tous les professeurs avaient disparu, il ne resta plus que McGonagall, qui en voyant qu'elle devenait transparente à son tour, se tourna vers les élèves, et tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais elle s'effaça avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

Finalement, la table des Gryffondors fut servie.

Et alors, la salle vide de tout adulte devint silencieuse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette de deuxième année ne crie.

_**Jour 1, 19h20**_


End file.
